1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-scattering substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, an organic light-emitting display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-scattering substrate which can be thinned and which has improved thermal resistance, a method of manufacturing the same, an organic light-emitting display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent trend toward larger displays is increasing interest in a uniformly bright screen, and a key factor in achieving a uniformly bright screen is scattering. Many display devices use a light-scattering sheet or film to effectively utilize a light source.
A light-scattering film causes light incident in a certain direction to spread in various directions. A light-scattering film typically includes a polymer film and light-scattering particles inserted into the polymer film. To achieve light-scattering characteristics, attempts are being continuously made to control the refractive index, the size, and the shape of the light-scattering particles. However, due to the light-scattering particles, the light-scattering film should be formed to a thickness of approximately 5 to 10 μm so as to achieve a desired level of light-scattering characteristics. Thus, it is difficult to thin the light-scattering film. In addition, if the light-scattering film is made of a conventional plastic film having low thermal resistance, its characteristics may deteriorate when the plastic light-scattering film is exposed to a subsequent process for forming thin-film transistors (TFTs) during the manufacturing of a display device.